<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm gonna hold you forever by brilliantbanshee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733756">I'm gonna hold you forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantbanshee/pseuds/brilliantbanshee'>brilliantbanshee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Marjan Marwani &amp; TK Strand Friendship, Paul Strickland &amp; TK Strand Friendship, Tarlos softness, the boys are being soft again, they're so in love it's gross</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantbanshee/pseuds/brilliantbanshee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Tarlos ficlets<br/>--<br/>1. “I love you” “Tell me that when you’re sober.” | 2. “I love you.” “You shouldn’t”<br/>3. “I don’t want to feel this. I want to be numb again.”<br/>4. “Is that blood?” “Yes but that doesn’t matter right now, what does matter is-” “You are literally bleeding.”<br/>5. "I'm never going to leave you. I promise." | 6. “Home stopped being a place when you entered my life.”<br/>7. "Pretty sure he's my soulmate." | 8. "You’re not as heartless as you pretend to be."<br/>9. "Leave." | 10. "When did you stop loving me?" | 11. “How much of that did you hear?”<br/>12. "Truth or Dare?" | 13. "I love you, but stop talking."<br/>14. "Do you ever think about running away?" | 15. "You're the only thing that matters."<br/>16. "I'll always be here for you." | 17. "The only person I need right now is you."<br/>18. Unpacking: a 2x10 Missing Moment</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Lone Star ▶ Carlos Reyes / Tyler Kennedy "TK" Strand</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. “I love you” “Tell me that when you’re sober.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Did I need more projects? No. Did I start one anyway? Yeah. </p><p>But I saw a prompt and had an idea, so I wrote it. But since everything else I'm working on right now is longer, I figured writing and posting some short stuff might not be a bad idea. The goal for these ficlets is to keep them all under 500 words and they are all going to be Tarlos centric. Feel free to send me prompts!  I got the 1st prompt from <a href="https://brilliantbanshee.tumblr.com/post/635907528120811520/prompt-list-1">this list</a> but I'm open to any.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>TK didn’t mind when Carlos drank. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos had told him time and time again that he wouldn’t, that it didn’t matter to him; that all that did matter was that TK was happy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It made TK want to melt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, if he did take Carlos up on that offer, he would miss out on experiences like this one: his typically calm and stoic boyfriend a chatty, affectionate mess at the honky-tonk bar after Michelle conned him into a few more shots than he was used to. But all good things must come to an end and eventually, TK took pity on him and made their excuses before looping an arm around Carlos’s waist to guide him out of the bar and to the parking lot. He leaned Carlos against the passenger side of his car as he rummaged in his pockets for his keys. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words startled TK so much that he nearly dropped the keys he had just retrieved from the other man’s pocket. His heart raced as he looked back up to see Carlos studying him with a fond expression. He forced himself to take a breath as he opened the passenger door, “Tell me that when you’re sober.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Won’t change,” Carlos insisted even he allowed himself to be guided into the seat, “I love you. Pretty sure I have since the day we met.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TK leaned over to buckle him in before straightening up and meeting Carlos’s warm eyes. There was nothing but sincerity and love in them. TK smiled softly and pressed a hand to Carlos’s cheek, smile widening when he leaned into his touch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t tell anyone, but I think I love you too.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos’s smile grew even wider and TK pulled his hand away before gently shutting his door and walking around to the driver’s side. He paused a moment before opening the door, allowing the feeling of this moment to sink in. He would never understand how someone as good as Carlos Reyes had decided to love someone like him, but he was eternally grateful. And even if Carlos didn’t remember this in the morning, TK knew he would never forget. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, this was something he would be happy to remind him of - every day; if need be. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. “I love you.” “You shouldn’t”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: “I love you.” “You shouldn’t”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt requested by <a href="https://prodigalleverage.tumblr.com/">AC</a>: “I love you.” “You shouldn’t”   </p><p>I'd like to keep these going, so send in a <a href="https://brilliantbanshee.tumblr.com/post/635907528120811520/prompt-list-1">prompt</a> if you'd like. Either way, I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey, I was thinking that maybe tomorrow I could pick up some food from that Korean place on Lamar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos looked up from where he was washing dishes in surprise, “Oh, yeah, that’d be great. I love—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That rice dish I can’t pronounce but can point to on the menu,” TK finished then rolled his eyes at Carlos’s surprised look, “I do listen, you know. You once spent an evening going on about how much you loved it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was over a month ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK shrugged nonchalantly as he gathered the plates he had just dried to put it away, “you were excited.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos stops washing mid-dish and stares at TK, taking in the sight of him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK freezes in the act of opening the cupboard and glances at him before turning away. When he speaks, his voice is low and far too small, “You shouldn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos hums as he pretends to consider that, shutting off the water and crossing over to stand behind TK, placing his hands lightly on his hips and resting his chin on the other man’s shoulder, “Nope, sorry,” he declares, “I do and you don’t get a say in it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos nods emphatically, wrapping his arms tighter around TK’s waist, “I’m afraid it is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK laughs, despite himself. He sets down the plates and twists in Carlos’s grasp so that they are face to face before sobering again, “You really shouldn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And why’s that?” he matches the seriousness of TK’s tone this time, holding his gaze with equal intensity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not good enough for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are the best thing to ever happen to me TK, and I’m going to tell you that every day until you believe it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He punctuates each of his last few words with a light tap on TK’s nose, grinning when he can see his gloom breaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When TK responds, his voice is lighter and his tone more playful: “I dunno, I’ve heard I’m pretty stubborn. It might take a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then I guess you better get used to hearing it, because I won’t stop until you believe it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK was quiet again as he ran one of his hands across Carlos’s arm, “And if I start too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll just keep telling you anyway. Can’t have you forgetting now, can we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK doesn’t respond. Instead, he leans forward, closing the small distance between them and pulling Carlos into a tender kiss. When they pull apart, TK is smiling at him, “Thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For not giving up on me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos tightens his arms around TK’s waist and pulls him closer before pressing a kiss to his temple, “Never, I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As promises went, this was one he never intended to break.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. “I don’t want to feel this. I want to be numb again.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I don’t want to feel this. I want to be numb again.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Request from <a href="https://charlie-bradburyss.tumblr.com/">charlie-bradburyss</a> on tumblr. Want to request your own?  <a href="https://brilliantbanshee.tumblr.com/">Send me</a> one of these <a href="https://brilliantbanshee.tumblr.com/post/624303506980044800/prompt-list">prompts</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Carlos entered the bustling waiting room but ignored the commotion. He was only here for one reason and he searched the crowd until he found him, hunched over in a seat and staring at the ground as he anxiously rubbed his hands together. He crossed the room to him, speaking as soon as he reached his side, </span>
  <span>“how are you holding up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The silence he got in response spoke volumes and he stepped closer, placing a gentle hand on TK’s arm, “it’s going to be okay, Ty.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The defeat in TK’s voice struck Carlos like a physical blow. He took a deep breath before sinking into the chair beside TK, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right: I don’t know what will happen, I don’t know how this will turn out, but I do know that you will make it through this because you’re one of the strongest people I know.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was more silence and Carlos was just about to try again when TK’s voice—far too low and sad to be his—cut through the quiet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to feel this, Carlos. I want to be numb again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos wasn’t sure what scared him more: the words or the resignation with which he said them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t mean that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know that?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TK’s voice was harsh but Carlos ignored the tone and kept his own voice even, “because I know you and that means I know that as hard as this is, as much as you want to escape the pain, you won’t because you have people counting on you. You are going to stay with us, because you won’t abandon your family. Especially not when they need you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TK heaved a sigh and ran a weary hand through his hair as he glanced back towards the others, “is it selfish to wish for it anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos shrugged, but chose his words carefully, “thinking about it is one thing, doing it would be something else altogether.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TK nods and drums his fingers anxiously on his thigh. He pauses and looks over at Carlos again, something unreadable in his expression. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he says before Carlos can ask, “for being here. For helping me. If you weren’t here…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d still end up making the same decision because that’s who you are. It might just take a little longer for you to get there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still…” he trailed off, but Carlos continued. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s how we work. I’ll always be here for you and I know you would be there for me if the tables were turned because that’s what love is.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ghost of a smile graced TK’s lips as he reached over and took Carlos’s hand in his own. He squeezed it tightly before interlocking their fingers as they settled in to wait, ready to face whatever came together. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. “Is that blood?” “Yes but that doesn’t matter right now, what does matter is-” “You are literally bleeding.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: “Is that blood?” “Yes but that doesn’t matter right now, what does matter is-” “You are literally bleeding.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This prompt was requested by both an anon on tumblr and <a href="https://officerrxyes.tumblr.com/">Jamie</a> and was actually the first time I had to edit one of these to get it under 500 words, fun fact. </p><p>Don't forget—if you want more <a href="https://brilliantbanshee.tumblr.com/">send me</a> one of these <a href="https://brilliantbanshee.tumblr.com/post/624303506980044800/prompt-list">prompts</a>!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“TK!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK looked up at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice with a relieved grin, but it abruptly slid off his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that blood?” he asked as he reached out to inspect the dark stain on Carlos’s uniform without waiting for an answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Carlos confirmed and TK made a sound of distress as he looked around for Michelle or Tim or Nancy, “but that doesn’t matter right now. What does matter is—” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Carlos, you are literally bleeding.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know—” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so glad you know but that doesn’t change the fact—” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What matters,” Carlos repeated emphatically, raising his voice to speak over TK, “is that you’re okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am — I wasn’t anywhere near the explosion. You’re the one I’ve been worried about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to worry about me—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apparently I do since you just got caught in an explosion—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“—I need to worry about you because I love you and you are the most wonderful person I have ever met.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK’s hands froze as he looked up at Carlos, meeting his gaze. He studied him for a few moments before he reached a hand up to run along his hairline, “Did you hit your head?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t just tell you how much I love you without being concussed?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t ignore the fact that you’re bleeding and that we’re both at work to tell me unless you’re concussed,” TK corrected. He felt a wet spot as he ran his hand over the back of Carlos’s head and swallowed when he pulled it away to find it covered in blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kept a hand on Carlos’s arm as he turned, searching for any of the paramedics. He spotted Tim not too far away and waved for him to come over before turning his attention back to Carlos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just hang on Carlos, help is on the way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not worried, I’m with you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” TK said as he stepped forward to get a closer look at the head wound, “you are definitely concussed.” But he couldn’t manage to keep a smile from his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim chose that moment to arrive and TK took a step back again to let Tim get closer, “He got caught in that explosion and definitely has a head wound, probably a concussion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not,” Carlos interrupted petulantly. TK nodded at Tim over Carlos’s shoulder and the paramedic bit back a grin as he examined Carlos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was worried about you,” Carlos repeated to TK even as Tim started cleaning the laceration on the back of his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK couldn’t help the smile that, reaching forward for Carlos’s hand, “and I was worried about you. Guess that comes with the territory when you love someone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK could see Tim rolling his eyes, but Carlos’s grin in response to his words more than made up for it. He squeezed the hand he was holding tighter and gave a silent thanks to the universe that they had both walked away from the incident—this time.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. "I am never going to leave you. I promise."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I am never going to leave you. I promise."  part 2 of <a href="#section0004">this one</a> requested by <a href="https://officerrxyes.tumblr.com/">Jamie</a></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://officerrxyes.tumblr.com/">Jamie</a> requested this one as a part 2 to the last one and because it's for Jamie this one is strong on the hurt/comfort. </p>
<p>Don't forget—if you want more <a href="https://brilliantbanshee.tumblr.com/">send me</a> one of these <a href="https://brilliantbanshee.tumblr.com/post/624303506980044800/prompt-list">prompts</a>!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been worse than they thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One moment Carlos was up—confused, but talking—the next he was on the ground; unmoving and unresponsive. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was like something out of TK’s worst nightmares. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fear he felt was all-consuming—it latched on and didn’t relax its grip. Now it was hours later and the fear was still there. It had clung to him in the drab waiting room; following him as he paced, warring with his anxiety for his attention. Eventually, a doctor had come out and informed them that Carlos would be fine, the concussion had just been more severe than anticipated. TK forced himself to smile and thank the doctor for his efforts, but the panic remained. He wouldn’t be able to shake this fear until he saw Carlos awake and alive with his own eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When a nurse came out to say that they could see him, all eyes in their assembled group turned to him and TK nodded, pulling himself out of the chair he had finally settled in and sticking his hands in his pockets to hide the tremors. He forced himself to give them a smile before he followed the nurse and they were gone from his sight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He entered the indicated room tentatively, hardly even daring to breathe as if the sound would shatter this moment and the awful reality he had been imagining would come crashing in instead. He crossed to where Carlos lay, far too pale and far too still, and gently placed one of his hands on his arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Warm brown eyes blinked up at him and met his own before Carlos spoke, “Hey you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey yourself,” TK said thickly, wishing he could hide the tears and fear in his voice, “how are you feeling?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sore mostly, I think. What about you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean what about me? I’m fine.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t look fine.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you had me worried.” He was quiet for a moment longer before he admitted, “I thought I’d lost you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was confessed quietly, like a secret. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Carlos said as TK angrily wiped away the tears that had snuck down his cheeks, “I’m never going to leave you. I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TK wanted to believe him more than anything. But he knew all too well that nothing was guaranteed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t make that promise though. Neither of us can.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos sobered at that and TK reached over to grab his hand, winding their fingers together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he apologized softly, “I shouldn’t be bringing this up right now. You need to rest.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Carlos assured him, “you’re right. I can’t make that promise — neither of us can. But I can promise that I will do my best to keep that promise. It’s going to take the universe to pull me away from you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then, the universe better lookout,” TK declared, leaning in to press a kiss to Carlos’s forehead, “because that’s never going to happen if I have any say in it.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. “Home stopped being a place when you entered my life.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requested by <a href="https://sunshinestrand.tumblr.com/">Paige</a>: “Home stopped being a place when you entered my life.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one was requested by <a href="https://sunshinestrand.tumblr.com/">Paige</a> and was a really nice shift in gear after the slightly darker one I wrote yesterday. </p><p>Want to request your own?  <a href="https://brilliantbanshee.tumblr.com/">Send me</a> one of these <a href="https://brilliantbanshee.tumblr.com/post/624303506980044800/prompt-list">prompts</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Do you ever get homesick?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The question took TK by surprise, “What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For New York. Do you ever miss it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK considered before answering, “There are things I miss. The food, how easy it was to get everywhere; the feeling that no matter what stupid thing you did in public you are guaranteed that it is not the strangest thing anyone had seen that day.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos chuckled at that and TK grinned before continuing, “But overall? Not really. It doesn’t feel like home anymore.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos raised an eyebrow, “When did that happen?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK shrugged as he snuggled back into the warmth of Carlos’s side, “I’m not sure. I just know one day I realized I didn’t feel homesick. The more I thought about it the more I realized I didn’t even think of New York as home anymore.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Austin is your home now,” Carlos said, trying out the words, “I think I like the sound of that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” TK disagreed, “I thought so too, but the more I thought about it the more I realized that wasn’t true either.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The look Carlos gave him now was truly baffled, and TK smiled. He reached out to take Carlos’s hand in his, threading their fingers together and explained: “Turns out home stopped being a place when you entered my life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was silence in the wake of his words and TK looked over at Carlos, startled to see tears gathered in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before TK could ask what was wrong, Carlos spoke; voice thick and heavy with emotion, “I love you so much it hurts sometimes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK smiled softly and leaned over, pulling Carlos into a kiss. When they pulled apart for air he rested his forehead on Carlos’s as he took a steady breath, “I know what you mean. I love you so much it scares me. But,” he added, pulling away so he could look into Carlos’s eyes, “it’s the best fear I have ever felt.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. "I'm pretty sure he's my soulmate."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anon asked: If you have time, for the Tarlos ficlets, could you do “I’m pretty sure (you’re/she’s/he’s/they’re) my soulmate”? (And yes, it's because I'm still salty about TK calling Alex his soulmate 😅)</p><p>Featuring Marjan &amp; TK friendship, because it is everything.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anon asked: If you have time, for the Tarlos ficlets, could you do “I’m pretty sure (you’re/she’s/he’s/they’re) my soulmate”? (And yes, it's because I'm still salty about TK calling Alex his soulmate 😅)</p><p>Ask and you shall receive Anon (especially when you're this valid). </p><p>Want one? Come <a href="https://brilliantbanshee.tumblr.com/">send me</a> one of these <a href="https://brilliantbanshee.tumblr.com/post/624303506980044800/prompt-list">prompts</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sound of light laughter drifted from the kitchen as Marjan drew closer. She frowned as she peeked around the corner — she had thought everyone else was in bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But a glance showed her TK leaning on the counter and smiling as he spoke softly on the phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should get some rest,” he was saying, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” There was a pause and his smile grew even wider, “I love you too. Goodnight Carlos.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hung up but the smile remained as he turned his phone over in his hand, unaware of his audience. Marjan cleared her throat pointedly as she stepped further into the kitchen, startling TK so much that he had to fumble to catch his phone before it hit the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sneaking up on a person in the dead of night tends to do that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not my fault you were so wrapped up in your own little world you didn’t notice. What are you doing up anyway?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Carlos texted that he got home, and I wanted to say goodnight. We haven’t gotten to see much of each other lately.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded and crossed to the counter, leaning on the opposite side, “Seems like it’s going well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s amazing Marj. I’ve never felt this way with anyone else before.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two do seem almost sickeningly compatible. You’re lucky — a lot of people don’t find what you guys have.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” TK replied dreamily, “I can’t believe my luck sometimes. Actually, all the time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marjan laughed appreciatively, but TK went quiet. When he spoke again his voice was almost reverent: “I’m pretty sure he’s my soulmate.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t be surprised. Anybody who has been in the same room as you two for more than a second would probably agree.” But TK had a strange look on his face and Marjan frowned, “you good dude?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he said distractedly, “it’s just...I thought Alex was my soulmate.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alex, as in Evil Ex Alex?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK nodded, casting his eyes down at the counter where his hands were anxiously fiddling with his phone, “I was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Marjan interrupted firmly, “you are not stupid. You weren’t then and you aren’t now. Things often look different from the outside.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess. I just...I don’t think I really knew how love was supposed to feel until I met Carlos. I thought I had been in love before but I’m starting to think I was wrong.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, maybe not — I suppose love feels different with everyone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Regardless,” she said as put her hand on top of his fidgeting one, calming it, “I’m happy for you. You deserve a love like this.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile he gave her in return was soft, but genuine. It felt more real than any of the thousand-watt smiles she had seen him plaster on day after day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the real TK, and it was the smile she wanted to see more of. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come find me on <a href="https://brilliantbanshee.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. "You’re not as heartless as you pretend to be."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A quick ficlet for <a href="https://captainstennerstar.tumblr.com/">Jess's</a> birthday! </p><p>Want more? Come <a href="https://brilliantbanshee.tumblr.com/">send me</a> one of these <a href="https://brilliantbanshee.tumblr.com/post/624303506980044800/prompt-list">prompts</a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They were settling into a rhythm, TK and Carlos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They caught up whenever they had mutual free time. It was nothing fancy, nothing lasting. Just a hookup, here and there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t what Carlos wanted, but he would take what he could get. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides, saying he </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>enjoy these assignations would be a blatant lie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried here and there, in the moments they were catching their breath, to get to know the other man. Sometimes he asked questions (sometimes he even got answers). Most of the time it was observations: the necklace he always wore, the tattoo on his bicep, the faded scar on his knee. So far there was only one thing about TK Strand he knew for sure: the man had built walls around his heart that the architects of the Great Wall of China would have been impressed by.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was better sometimes, late at night. Those times when they settled together in the comfortable darkness that seemed to make TK more sure. These were the times Carlos was able to pick up small pieces; scraps of information he held onto hoping that one day they might form a complete picture of the man before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes TK would stay, when it was dark and late and there was little point of going anywhere else. In those times, Carlos would talk. He would tell stories and share secrets and be pleased to get small laughs and warm smiles in response. TK didn’t share and Carlos never asked him to. As time went on those nights happened more and more often, and Carlos let himself feel just a little bit of foolish hope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was after one of those nights that Carlos blinked open his eyes to see the weak rays of morning sun peeking between his curtains. He began to pull himself up slowly but froze when he heard noise in his kitchen. He moved towards the noise cautiously, only relaxing when he reached the threshold of his bedroom to see TK busy in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is new,” he noted from his doorway and TK startled at the sound of his voice, knocking over the canister before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” he said lamely, turning to face Carlos, “I was making coffee.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos raised an eyebrow as he stepped closer. There was more than just coffee spread out on his counter. He cataloged the familiar ingredients before looking at TK in surprise, “are you making café con leche?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trying to,” TK said with a shrug, “you mentioned how your mom used to make it and you sounded nostalgic about it, so I figured I would give it a shot. What?” he added defensively and Carlos knew his expression must be skeptical, at best. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” he replied, studying the other man thoughtfully, “it’s just, you’re not as heartless as you pretend to be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>TK froze and when his gaze met Carlos’s, his eyes were sad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he whispered, “I don’t mean to come off like that. It’s just…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He trailed off, but Carlos waved his explanation away, “You don’t have to explain yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I should.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you can,” Carlos assured him, “when you’re ready. I’ll be here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile he got in return was soft and a bit sad, but genuine. He took the offered cup of coffee and for once he thought that maybe his hope wasn’t too foolish after all. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. "Leave."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Leave."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one will have a part 2, so stay tuned. </p>
<p>Want more? Come <a href="https://brilliantbanshee.tumblr.com/">send me</a> one of these <a href="https://brilliantbanshee.tumblr.com/post/624303506980044800/prompt-list">prompts</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey, TK.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a voice so familiar and yet so foreign that TK froze on the spot, his brain short-circuiting. Beside him Paul paused as well, glancing from TK to the newcomer. The look he gave TK was questioning, and concerned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TK swallowed, trying to remember how to make his body work. Finally, he managed to force out a question: “What are you doing here Alex?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I came to see you, of course. I wanted to see if we could talk?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you need to leave,” his answer was quick, decisive. He couldn’t do this not now, possibly not ever. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“TK…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean it Alex, leave.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Paul interjected, taking a step closer to TK’s side, “my friend said you need to leave, so you need to go. No discussion, get lost.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His tone left no room for argument, and TK felt a rush of gratitude. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex held up his hands in surrender, “okay, I’m going. But I’ll be in town for a few more days Ty, and I’d like to talk. Give me a call if you change your mind.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And with that he was gone and TK remained frozen at the edge of the station. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Paul turned to him, eyes full of concern, “You okay?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” TK admitted shakily, “but I will be. Thanks for that, by the way.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Paul waved off his thanks, “I’m guessing that was the infamous ex?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TK nodded. He still couldn’t believe this. He had put Alex behind him, he had started fresh. He had ever expected his past and his present to collide quite so spectacularly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you need anything?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you mind just giving me a minute?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At Paul’s skeptical look he rolled his eyes, “If I’m not back in five minutes you can send the Calvary.” Paul still didn’t look convinced so he explained, “I just want to make a phone call.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At that Paul’s expression softened and he nodded, squeezing TK’s shoulder before disappearing back into the station. TK took a deep breath and pulled out his phone, hitting the number at the top of his recent calls and sliding down the outer wall of the station so he was sitting on the ground, the sun-warmed side of the station hot against his back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The phone rang twice before Carlos answered, “Hey you, what’s up?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just needed to hear your voice.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is everything okay Ty?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you mind just talking, for a while?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“About what?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he did. He spent the next several minutes talking about anything and everything. He kept talking and TK let his soothing voice, warm and familiar, wash over him until he was finally able to take a breath, until he finally felt centered again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Carlos.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, I’d do anything for you. Are you going to tell me what that was about?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will,” TK promised, “tonight, when we’re together. Just...I love you, Carlos.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, and I’ll always be here for you.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. "When did you stop loving me?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>10. When did you stop loving me?"<br/>---<br/>TK finally gets the closure he needs.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a follow up of the last chapter and also a very belated birthday gift for <a href="https://reyesstrand.tumblr.com/">Maddie</a>!</p><p>Want more? Come <a href="https://brilliantbanshee.tumblr.com/">send me</a> one of these <a href="https://brilliantbanshee.tumblr.com/post/624303506980044800/prompt-list">prompts</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say that Carlos had not been thrilled when TK told him about his surprise visitor would be an understatement. </p><p> </p><p>When the initial shock and anger dissipated, there was only the worried look TK had grown used to being on the other side of. Carlos was concerned, and he had every reason to given the aftermath of Alex. </p><p> </p><p>But enough time had passed that TK felt that this opportunity would give him the opportunity for closure instead of stirring up old emotions. He didn't have a heart that Alex had the power to break anymore. </p><p> </p><p>So he sent Carlos a quick text, reassuring his boyfriend that he would be fine, and he would tell him if he wasn't, and stepped into a cafe that had become a time capsule of his past as he stared Alex in the face for the second time in a year and a half, and he knew he wasn't going to break this time.</p><p> </p><p>“I was surprised when you called,” Alex admitted when he approached. </p><p> </p><p>“Probably not as surprised as I was.”  </p><p> </p><p>Alex smiled at that but TK kept his expression neutral, “The only reason I’m here is to fully move on from you, and I think some answers would help. But first I want to make that abundantly clear - I have moved on. This isn’t going to be a reconciliation. You’re going to talk, I’m going to listen then you’re going back to NYC and I am going to go back home to my boyfriend, who is at least 10 times the person you could ever be.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m surprised he let you come here alone, to see your ex.” </p><p> </p><p>“He trusts me. I know that must be a foreign concept for you but maybe if you try real hard you can comprehend it.”</p><p> </p><p> Alex raised an eyebrow at his tone and his words, “Well, this is new.” </p><p> </p><p>“Things change.” </p><p> </p><p>Alex softened, just a bit, “I heard about that. About your accident, about your Dad, about your…” he trailed off, but the words unsaid lay in the space between them clear as day. </p><p> </p><p>“Which begs the question, why even bother?”</p><p> </p><p>Alex stirred his coffee for a moment before he answered, “I’ve been thinking about you, about us, for a while. Then my company needed someone to come to a meeting in Austin so I figured why not. I thought it must be a sign or something.” </p><p> </p><p>“I thought you didn’t believe in that stuff?” </p><p> </p><p>Alex simply shrugged. “Things change,” he echoed. </p><p> </p><p>They sat in silence again until TK asked the question that had been in the back of his mind for months, “When did you stop loving me?” </p><p> </p><p>“I never did.” </p><p> </p><p>“No,” TK disagreed, “you did. You never would have done what you did if you loved me. Did you ever really love me?” </p><p> </p><p>“Love isn’t perfect TK, and neither am I.” </p><p> </p><p>“If you really love someone, you don’t cheat on them for months.” Alex looked down at his coffee cup and TK shook his head, “What you did was wrong, don’t think it wasn’t, but time has shown me that maybe it was a bit of my fault too.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex looked up again, hope in his eyes, but TK didn’t give him a chance to speak. </p><p> </p><p>“At the time, I thought what we had was love, but now I know it wasn’t. I was deluding myself with you, thinking that what we had was real.” </p><p> </p><p>“It was, though.” </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe at the start, but it wasn’t by the end.” </p><p> </p><p>“So that’s it? You just decide we weren’t in love and that’s it?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” TK nodded, “I guess it is.” </p><p> </p><p>There was more silence until TK made a decision. They had both said what needed to be said, and he had heard all he needed to hear. He got up from the table, “I should get going - this has told me everything I need.” </p><p> </p><p>Alex looked startled, “we’ve hardly talked.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“And yet we’ve said all that needed to be said. I’m going home, Alex, where I have someone waiting for me. Someone who has shown me what love really is.” </p><p> </p><p>He lingered at the edge of the table, studying the man he had once thought his soulmate one more time. Then he shook his head and turned on his heel, leaving the cafe and that part of his past firmly behind. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t look back. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come find me on <a href="https://brilliantbanshee.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. "How much of that did you hear?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Paul takes it upon himself to meddle.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Requested by <a href="https://jem63.tumblr.com/">jem63</a> on tumblr. </p>
<p>Want more? Come <a href="https://brilliantbanshee.tumblr.com/">send me</a> one of these <a href="https://brilliantbanshee.tumblr.com/post/624303506980044800/prompt-list">prompts</a></p>
<p>Oh, and happy new year!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Please don’t tell me you are spending another Friday night wallowing at the bar.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not wallowing. Besides, what about you? What’s your excuse?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am between opportunities. You, my friend, are wallowing - in a bar. Which, since you don’t drink, is a strange choice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not wallowing.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You keep telling yourself that, man.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TK glared at him before turning back to his drink. Paul sighed and slid onto the stool next to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look,” he began, “I know I don’t know all the details of what went down with your ex and you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. But I do happen to know that there is a perfectly available and very interested police officer who would love to be spending his Friday night with you. Which begs the question: why not give him a chance?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TK twirled his straw for a few moments before he answered, “I’m not ready yet. It’s too much of a risk and probably won’t even work out.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Since when are you risk-averse?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TK rolled his eyes but Paul trudged on, “No, really. You are possibly the most recklessly brave person I have ever met. I never thought I’d see the day you found a risk you didn’t take.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TK wilts at Paul’s words, hunching further into himself before taking a deep breath and letting it all spill out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I like Carlos, a lot. He’s amazing and under normal circumstances, I would be all over it. But I’m not ready to put myself out there yet and I am scared that if I try, I’ll screw it up and ruin whatever chance we had.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He expects some acknowledgment of his feelings from Paul, some sympathy or maybe even some advice but instead, Paul sits straighter in his seat and lets a grin spread across his face, “How much would you say you like Carlos, exactly?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TK doesn’t even bother to try and hide his bafflement, “What? Why?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just, humor me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I really like him, Paul. He’s one of the kindest and most genuine people I have ever met, not to mention the fact that he is so attractive I often feel the need to take a cold shower after just looking at him. He’s fucking perfect and it kills me that I am like this because I want nothing more than to try and start something with him!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Logically TK knows that there is no need to be getting so worked up, but this thing with Carlos has been driving him mad and he doesn’t know why Paul is so determined to push him on this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you mean that?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The voice behind him is new, but familiar. He freezes, eyes wide before slowly rotating on his stool to see Carlos standing behind him. Distantly he hears Paul slide off his stool and disappear into the crowd. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Traitor</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How much of that did you hear?” he asks nervously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, Carlos, I can explain.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Explain what? Everything you said made perfect sense to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So now you know then; this is why we can’t be together. I’m too much of a walking disaster to be in a relationship right now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All I know is that we both want this and in my experience, that is usually a sign that things will work out. We just have to be willing to try.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TK is quiet for a moment as he studies Carlos. His expression is sincere; he truly believes what he is saying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Trying is one thing,” he eventually says, “but succeeding? Can you really agree to something like this when the deck is so stacked against us?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos shakes his head and leans closer, inserting himself into TK’s bubble, “I don’t think it is. I think that we are two people who care about each other, and god knows relationships have started from less. I think that as long as we are willing to try, to be understanding, to put in the time we </span>
  <em>
    <span>can </span>
  </em>
  <span>make it work. What do you say — are you willing to give it a go?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TK studies Carlos. He is so close TK can see every shade of variation in his brown eyes. The expression that surrounds them is sincere, and hopeful. It pulls TK in with its gravity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He takes a deep breath and nods, meeting Carlos’s eyes, “Okay,” he says, “I’m in.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. "Truth or Dare?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>12. "Truth or Dare?"<br/>---<br/>Based on a scene in the newest trailer.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This prompt was requested by two different people and after watching the newest trailer, I decided it needed to be written like this. </p><p>Want more? Come <a href="https://brilliantbanshee.tumblr.com/">send me</a> one of these <a href="https://brilliantbanshee.tumblr.com/post/624303506980044800/prompt-list">prompts</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is not an unusual sight to see his team gathered in Carlos’s living room these days. </p><p> </p><p>With the pandemic and their long hours and all sorts of other things, their usual bar had become less and less appealing and somehow they had naturally drifted here. TK’s still not sure exactly when and how it happened, but he can’t say that he has ever found it in himself to be mad about it. He ponders this now as he leans back on the couch, watching the interaction of his friends and his boyfriend play out before him. It’s all so convenient really; all the objects of his love and affection in one place.  </p><p> </p><p>For all the times they have done this, it somehow always ends the same way. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you say, guys - truth or dare?”</p><p> </p><p>Mateo grins at them, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet with anticipation as the others groan. </p><p> </p><p>Paul shakes his head, “When are you going to learn that it never ends well for you, man?” </p><p> </p><p>“Not <em> every </em>time.” </p><p> </p><p>“No, every time,” Marjan disagrees. </p><p> </p><p>Mateo pouts at her and as the three begin to bicker, TK looks over at Carlos. His boyfriend is settled on the couch next to him, arm draped comfortably around TK’s shoulder as he watches the spectacle play out before them. He feels TK’s gaze and turns his own to meet his, grinning. </p><p> </p><p>“How long do you think it will take this time?” he asks, eyes glittering with mirth. </p><p> </p><p>“Three minutes, tops,” TK declares and Carlos raises an eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>“You pretty sound confident.” </p><p> </p><p>“There’s a pattern to these things,” TK declares, “besides, do you think this only happens here?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh I see,” Carlos laughs, pulling TK closer to him, “you’re bringing in outside information. That’s cheating Strand.” </p><p> </p><p>“Excuse you, it’s called ‘using your resources,’ Reyes.” </p><p> </p><p>“Mhm, whatever makes you feel better,” any bite is negated from Carlos’s words as he leans in and presses a soft kiss to TK’s cheek.  </p><p> </p><p>“Yo, lovebirds!” </p><p> </p><p>They pull apart to see Paul shaking his head at them, “Would one of you like to remind Mateo here what happened the last time we played truth or dare?” </p><p> </p><p>TK considered, then shook his head, “No, I’m good.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are a terrible friend.” </p><p> </p><p>“Who am I to tell Probie what he can and can’t do? That sounds like being an excellent friend to me.” </p><p> </p><p>Carlos chuckles behind him as Paul rolls his eyes. Marjan grins at the lot of them, zeroing in on Mateo.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you want to do this, Probie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, why not?” </p><p> </p><p>Paul looks like he has several reasons why not, but he merely shakes his head and takes a swig of his beer, “You’re up first then dude. Remember, I tried to warn you.” </p><p> </p><p>“What do you say, Chavez,” Marjan asks, “truth or dare?” </p><p> </p><p>“Dare.”</p><p> </p><p>Marjan considers for a moment before grinning and glancing at TK, “Okay, I dare you to show us the tattoo your roommates convinced you to get.” </p><p> </p><p>Mateo pales and glares at TK, “You told her?” </p><p> </p><p>TK raises his hands in surrender, “I didn’t realize it was supposed to be a secret! We were talking about tattoos and it just came up!” </p><p> </p><p>“So I know about it and I want to see it. C’mon Mateo, it can’t be that bad!”</p><p> </p><p>Mateo sighs and with one last glare at TK, he pulls off his shirt. Once it's off he turns so they can see. On the small of his back is a small Playboy bunny. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s an interesting choice,” Marjan says after a few long moments of silence. </p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t my choice,” Mateo whines, “it was an accident. My roommates dragged me with them to get a tattoo so I just picked something off the wall and told the artist the number. Either I said the wrong number or they got confused because this is not what I asked for. It was supposed to be a snake.” </p><p> </p><p>There is silence again until Carlos speaks. </p><p> </p><p>“Well,” he says bracingly, “at least it’s not somewhere you have to show often?” </p><p> </p><p>“Thankfully,” Mateo mutters as he goes to pull his shirt back on. </p><p> </p><p>“No, wait a minute man,” Paul exclaims as he reaches out to stop Mateo from lifting his shirt over his head, “don’t hide it! It’s yours and it has a story, own it!”</p><p> </p><p>Mateo pauses but the look he gives Paul is skeptical, at best. </p><p> </p><p>“Own the playboy bunny?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, at least with us,” Paul amends, “maybe not in public just yet. Start small.”</p><p> </p><p>Mateo considers for a moment before sighing and tossing his shirt back down onto the coffee table, “Fine, but no jokes!” </p><p> </p><p>“We would never,” TK assures him but Mateo just glares at him. </p><p> </p><p>“This is your fault,” he reminds him. </p><p> </p><p>TK tries to look apologetic but can’t stop the laugh that breaks through at the look on Mateo’s face as he sourly accepts the beer Paul hands him. He turns so his face is in Carlos’s chest in an attempt to hide his laughter. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re awful,” Carlos tells him as he runs a hand down his back. </p><p> </p><p>TK pulls away just enough to be able to look into Carlos’s eyes, “You love it.” </p><p> </p><p>Carlos shakes his head but can’t hide the grin that spreads across his face, “Yeah, I do.” <br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. “I love you, but stop talking” + fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I love you, but stop talking” + fluff<br/>----<br/>A little fluff for Day 1 of Carlos Reyes Week</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“I’m just saying, you’re wrong.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh am I?” Carlos questioned with a raised eyebrow. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>TK nodded emphatically, “you are.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Then please, enlighten me.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re just wrong Carlos - there is no way in any universe that Star Trek is better than Star Wars.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Then how do you explain the longevity? It’s been over 50 years and people are still interested and they are still producing quality content.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So is Star Wars!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Does The Mandalorian really count?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes! </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And you can’t tell me that the last few new movies were good.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Every franchise is allowed to make mistakes.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Isn’t that what you guys said about the prequels? Face it TK, there are only 4 solid movies out of 10; that’s what you have to base your claim on.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“There are some questionable Star Trek movies too, Carlos.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah; a few movies against five decades of quality content.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>TK opened his mouth to argue again but Carlos reached out and cupped his face in his hands. “I love you,” he said with a hint of laughter, “but stop talking. You’re just digging yourself deeper.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>TK huffed, but couldn’t quite hide the pleasure he felt at Carlos’s touch and at his words. He melted into Carlos’s side and gave an exaggerated sigh, “agree to disagree then.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“People only say that when they’re wrong,” Carlos noted, and abruptly let out a loud laugh at the offended look on TK’s face. He put an arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer, leaning down to kiss the top of his head, “It’s okay, I still love you even if your opinions on sci-fi are blatantly false.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He watched with amusement as the desire to scowl at him warred with the instinct to smile at the sound of those words on TK’s face. In the end he buried his face in Carlos’s shoulder with an exaggerated groan and Carlos chuckled again, pressing another kiss to the top of his head as he rubbed circles on his back. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I love you too,” TK replied, voice muffled by Carlos’s shoulder, “even if you do have sacrilegious opinions about one of the greatest franchises ever made.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is that so?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes,” TK confirmed as he emerged from Carlos’s shoulder, “I do love you - so much.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The force of emotion behind those words was like a tidal wave, washing over Carlos with all the weight of TK’s words and the warmth of the look in his eyes. It still stunned him, this love, even now. He had never dreamt that even after a year those words from any person would still fill him with all the warmth and hope they had the very first time. He had never thought he would ever find a love so lasting and deep. He still didn’t know how he had gotten so lucky. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But those were questions for another time, he thought as he leaned down to pull TK into a kiss. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Right now the only thing that mattered was right in front of him. </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two notes: </p>
<p>1. Carlos is 100% correct and no I do not accept criticism </p>
<p>2. Right after finishing this I rewatched an episode where Owen quoted Han Solo, so I think it is safe to say that TK was canonically raised to love Star Wars</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. “Do you ever think about running away?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chaos at home drives TK to seek comfort and solitude in Carlos.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Requested by an Anon on tumblr. </p><p>Want more? Come <a href="https://marjansmarwani.tumblr.com/">send me</a> one of these <a href="https://marjansmarwani.tumblr.com/post/624303506980044800/prompt-list">prompts</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>TK let himself into his boyfriend’s condo and took a moment to savor the calm silence that emanated from every inch. He leaned against the door and closed his eyes, soaking in this feeling of calm and contentedness. It was a far cry from the chaos of his parents co-existing and even after just a moment of entering the space he could feel the residual tension leaking from his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He likely would have stood there, silently, for another few minutes if a far more appealing option had not presented itself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ty? Is that you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos’s voice, drifting to him from the direction of the kitchen, was an even better balm than the silence. He pushed himself off the door and towards his voice, “Yeah, it’s me, babe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned the corner and was met with the full force of his boyfriend’s smile; warm and bright enough to rival the sun. It chased any lingering tension from his body as he approached, stepping up to the counter to lean across it and give his boyfriend a kiss in greeting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos smiled into the kiss and is still smiling when he pulls away, “This is a pleasant surprise, I wasn’t expecting you until later.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The comment was a reminder of the scene he had fled at home and he could feel the weight of it settling into his bones again. He plastered on a grin and quipped, “I figured I’d try to lend a hand, see if I could give you any help before anyone else got here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos studied him for a moment before setting down the glass in his hand and leaning across the counter so he was at TK’s eye-level, “That’s sweet, but why don’t you tell me what’s really bothering you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it that obvious?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To me? Yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK grinned for a fleeting moment, the idea of being known a special kind of intimacy he had never truly experienced with any other partner. But Carlos was looking at him expectantly so he sighed and offered another question instead: “Do you ever think about running away?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos furrowed his brow, “From what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just, everything. Family, people, all the chaos of everyday life. Do you ever think that maybe we could just go start fresh somewhere, just to two of us and leave all the mess behind?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What brought this on?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK shrugged, “Nothing really. Just, my parents…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He trails off, not knowing what to say next, but he doesn’t need to. Carlos can read between the lines - this is far from the first time a shouting match between his parents has driven TK from the house in the past few months. He reaches across the counter to cover TK’s hands in his own, running his thumb over the back of them as TK continues, “it’s so stupid, it shouldn’t bother me this way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not stupid,” Carlos reassures him firmly, “it’s actually perfectly reasonable. As for the running away bit, you know you’d miss them. Not to mention your team.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK shoulders sag in defeat, knowing that Carlos is right. Carlos gives him a sad smile and leans closer, pressing a tender kiss to his forehead, “but you are always welcome here, no matter what. As often and as long as you want.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Carlos confirmed, a smile spreading across his face, “I know it might come as a shock after 4 months, but I kind of like having you around. I don’t give keys to just anyone, you know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mateo is going to be so disappointed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brat,” Carlos admonished even as he laughed. TK returned his grin and leaned in, pulling him into a deep and lingering kiss. When the pulled apart TK rested his forehead on Carlos’s, savoring the closeness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he said softly, his words barely audible over the sound of their matching breaths. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. "You’re the only thing that matters."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carlos takes a sick day, and TK does too.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Requested by an anon on tumblr who asked for sick Carlos with Caretaker TK</p><p>Want more? Come <a href="https://marjansmarwani.tumblr.com/">send me</a> one of these <a href="https://marjansmarwani.tumblr.com/post/624303506980044800/prompt-list">prompts</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Typically, Carlos didn’t get sick. Unfortunately, when he did, it was always bad. His mom had always teased him about it as a teen, saying that it was just like him to never do anything halfway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was reminded of that now, as whatever he had come down with had essentially knocked him off his feet, necessitating him to call into work and retreat to his bedroom for the foreseeable future. He had been falling in and out of fitful sleep for the better part of a day, by his best estimation, and this time upon blinking open his eyes he realized that he should probably eat something. He wasn’t sure how long ago it had been since he ate, but he was sure it had been a while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he could manage to get out of bed, that is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took some doing but he finally did manage to pull himself out of bed and, after making sure his feet were planted firmly on the floor, push himself up. He staggered, for a moment, before he managed to catch himself and move forward, taking slow and deliberate steps. He was worn, filled with bone-deep exhaustion, but he knew that eating was important so he pushed on. It was times like these that he somewhat regretted living alone. Though, if he was being honest with himself, the idea of a permanent roommate had been becoming more and more appealing as of late as a certain visitor was becoming more and more common, leaving just a bit more of himself behind each time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of which, Carlos came to a halt as he noticed there was already someone in his kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“TK?” he croaked out, voice raspy with sleep and his scratchy throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK looked up from where he had been stirring something on the stove, “Carlos!” he exclaimed, beautiful eyes wide, “what are you doing up? You should be in bed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I needed something to eat,” he explained as he crossed to the counter and collapsed into one of the stools.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK approached him, peering down at him with a concerned and calculating look, using the back of his hand to feel Carlos’s forehead. Carlos leaned into the touch and TK’s frown lessened, ever so slightly. “That’s why I’m here, I figured you’d need to eat at some point.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t cook, did you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK rolled his eyes, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I picked up some soup from that restaurant you like. I’m just warming it up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos nodded, but couldn’t help to frown at his boyfriend. There was something off about him being here, he just couldn’t figure out what it was. It finally clicked as TK stepped away to check on the soup, “Shouldn’t you be at work?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK shrugged, “I took a sick day, you needed me more.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to do that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK looked up from the stove to study him, “You need someone to take care of you, Carlos, every once in a while. Let me help you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Carlos,” TK interrupted, switching off the stove and moving closer to him again, “let me help you. I can stand to miss a day of work if it means you get the care you need. You’re the only thing that matters to me, so let me take care of you for a change.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their eyes meet and even through the haze clinging to his mind Carlos can feel the intensity in this gaze, can identify the words remaining unsaid. He nods, and TK smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” TK announces as presses a kiss to Carlos’s hairline, “because I wasn’t taking no for an answer anyway.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. “I’ll always be here for you.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carlos has a bad day and tries to hide it because he doesn't want to be a burden. TK sets him straight.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“I’ll always be here for you.” + romance for Day 2 of Carlos Reyes Week </p>
<p>Want more? Come <a href="https://marjansmarwani.tumblr.com/">send me</a> one of these <a href="https://marjansmarwani.tumblr.com/post/624303506980044800/prompt-list">prompts</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>As days went, this had not been a good one. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was just so much bad in the world and as a cop, Carlos got a front-row seat to most of it. Most of the time it was fine. He liked to think that he had this box in his head; this place where he stowed the bad things at the end of his shift. He closed it up each day before he went home to his own life where he tried to focus on all the good he had instead. Most days that was simple, but some days it was hard. Some days the box was just too full and it refused to close, no matter how desperately he tried. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Today was one of those. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>At the end of his shift, he climbed into his Camaro, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He tried to organize his head, tried to shove all the bad stuff where it belonged until tomorrow. It wouldn’t go and he sighed, leaning his head back against the headrest. There were no limits, it would seem, to the cruelty of people. Carlos knew that, he had known that, but there were days like today where it was especially obvious and that was a fact he was going to have to bring home with him tonight. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He sighed again as he started his car, accepting the inevitable. He can’t sit here all night, TK is coming over. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Usually, that would be a thought that makes him smile, but even the lure of the other man wasn’t enough. He didn’t want to bring this into what they had, not yet. He knew that maybe someday if they were lucky enough, it would become unavoidable. But for now, they were so new and so tenuous and Carlos was unwilling to bridge that gap. Especially not with everything he knew TK had going on. The man was still healing; struggling through PT sessions in an effort to get back into the field, helping his father through chemo. He had enough on his plate, Carlos didn’t want to add any more. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He didn’t want to admit it, but he was terrified whatever he added would be the thing TK didn’t have room for. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So when he gets home he changes and throws together a simple dinner and smiles when TK arrives. He contributes to the light conversation, asking questions, and making comments where needed. He thinks he’s doing pretty well too, until TK sets down his fork and looks at him expectantly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay, spill.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Spill, tell me what’s wrong. Something’s bothering you, Carlos, you can talk to me.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nothing’s wrong,” he insists. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The look TK gives him is unimpressed, “I know you better than that Carlos. Something is wrong and you can talk to me about whatever it is.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Carlos looks down at his plate, but he can still feel TK’s gaze on him. It’s concerned and determined all at once and it fills Carlos with emotions he never expected. After a moment he looks up, meeting that gaze with his own. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t want to burden you, you have so much going on…” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You are never a burden Carlos,” TK assures him softly, reaching across the table to place his hand on top of his, “You’ve been there for me Carlos, every day in every way. Let me do the same. I will always be here for you, as long as you’ll let me.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The words and the intensity behind them take him by surprise, but as he holds TK’s gaze, he sees that it is sincere, and his heart swells. He twists his hand on the table so he can squeeze the one resting on top of his own as he allows himself to open that box and share the burden inside. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Maybe, he thinks as TK listens intently, he doesn’t have to close it so tightly after all.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. "The only person I need right now is you."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carlos finds out about the incident and deals with the resulting fear, relief, and guilt. (Spoilers for 2x02)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I have already written two things this. Yes, I wrote another - the idea wouldn't leave my head. Also, I've decided my new rule for these is under 1k, and this just made that cut. </p>
<p>The code used on the radio is from FDNY because that's all I could find on google, but it works. </p>
<p>Want more? Come <a href="https://marjansmarwani.tumblr.com/">send me</a> one of these <a href="https://marjansmarwani.tumblr.com/post/624303506980044800/prompt-list">prompts</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Is there somewhere I can take you?” Carlos asks Lily as they drive away, both of their eyes flicking back to the rearview mirror and the sinister glow of lava behind them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Home, I guess,” she said with a sigh, finally pulling her eyes off of the glow of the lava. “I am going to drink an entire bottle of wine, take a long bath, and prepare myself to explain this to my insurance company tomorrow. How many times do you think I’ll get laughed off the phone when I say ‘lava ate my food truck’ before I get someone to take me seriously?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To be fair, I’m pretty sure this will be all over the news by tomorrow.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess, but I’m still not looking forward to it. Besides, lava </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> scorpions? What higher being did I piss off?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos chuckled as he rolled to a stop at a red light and was about to answer when dispatch came over the radio, “AFD, need 1 available unit to take over for Station 126 for a 10-45, code 1.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He froze, hands tightening on the steering wheel as he stared down at the radio, sure he heard it right but praying that he hadn’t. Lily noticed his tension as she glanced at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What does that mean?” she asked quietly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It means that there is a death on scene,” he said lowly, “and the only reason they would need to be relieved is if it was one of the crew. It’s protocol.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Lily replied in the same tone, “that’s awful.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My boyfriend is a firefighter with the 126.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words were out before he could stop them. It was unprofessional, but he couldn’t help it. It’s all he can think of in this moment, it’s the only thought inside his head. The possibility that it could be TK was a fear large enough to swallow every bit of reason in his mind. He could see Lily shifting uncomfortably in the passenger seat though and he used that as his reminder. He was on the job, he still had someone in his care. He needed to get her home, he could deal with the rest later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he told her, “I shouldn’t have…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine,” she assured him, interrupting his directionless apology, “really. I’m sorry, too. This day, it’s been a real shit show hasn’t it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite everything, Carlos smiled, “Yeah, you could say that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But listen, if I can survive a food truck full of scorpions surrounded by lava, then anything is possible. Your boyfriend’s probably fine.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at her and saw her expression was full of hope and sincerity. He was impressed she could manage to stay so positive, given everything, but he would be lying if he said it also didn’t give him a little bit of hope. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks. Let’s get you home so you can get started on that bottle of wine, yeah?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds like the best idea I’ve heard all day.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t TK. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Carlos had returned to the precinct after dropping Lily off the first thing he had done was track down his Captain and demand any updates she might have. When she had told him it was one of the paramedics he had almost been toppled by the sheer force of relief washing over him. The guilt had followed a moment later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos had spent so many hours with the entire station, they were all his friends. He had been there just this morning; laughing and joking with the teams over tumor cake. He had been brought into the fold of their family and now one of them was gone and he felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>relieved</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He knew why, he knew it made sense. It didn’t make him feel any better. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The nagging guilt stayed with him as he wrapped up his shift and headed home. The hot shower he took did nothing to help; this guilt wouldn’t be so easily washed away. As soon as he was done he headed back downstairs, taking a seat in the middle of the staircase. If he knew Owen Strand he wouldn’t keep the crew there tonight. He would want them to be with their loved ones, to seek comfort. In all honesty he wasn’t sure where TK would end up, but he hoped it was here. He needed to see him, he needed to hold him in his arms. He wanted to have him here and never let him go. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew that wasn’t possible, but he’d settle for tonight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before he heard the familiar sound of keys in the lock and the door slowly swung open to reveal TK, looking so different from his usual self. Their eyes met and Carlos held out a hand. TK headed towards him, slowly falling into Carlos’s embrace as he went. Carlos wrapped his arms around him gratefully, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. He savored the feeling of him in his arms, the sight of him safe and whole. He wasn’t okay and Carlos knew that, but he was alive and that was a start. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he said softly into TK’s hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too,” TK replied, voice thick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos clutched him even tighter. All he wanted was to have him here, where he knew he was safe. But he wasn’t sure that was what TK needed in this moment. “Are you sure you don’t want to be with your crew right now?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TK nodded, clutching Carlos’s arm tighter, “The only person I need right now is you. I think I need some distance right now, just for tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos nodded and pressed another kiss to his head, “I’ll always be here for you Ty, no matter what.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He meant it, too. The guilt was still there, nagging and relentless, but he could ignore it. He would ignore that and anything else for tonight. Because TK was safe and that was all he needed. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 2x10 Missing Moment: Unpacking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Owen leaves TK and Carlos unpack, and talk.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just wanted to write a cute, fluffy unpacking scene but it got kind of sad. But then it got pretty hopeful (I think). </p><p>Also, I wanted to answer the "how did TK have so many boxes" question.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Don’t take this the wrong way,” Carlos’s voice said, drifting from around a stack of boxes, “but how do you have this much stuff? Where did it all come from?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK abandoned the box he had been unpacking in favor of rounding the boxes between them so he was facing his boyfriend as he raised an eyebrow, “You’re not the only one who had your own place, Carlos Reyes. I didn’t always live with my dad, you know. I had my own apartment, back in New York.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You never mentioned that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK shrugged, absentmindedly running his hand over the label on one of the boxes, “It was a shoebox in Chinatown, not much to say. Besides, it didn’t end all that well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos paused in the act of pulling books out of the box before him, glancing at TK only to see that his boyfriend was studying the boxes with a detached curiosity. He set down the books in his hands, turning instead to face his boyfriend, waiting for him to go on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was all for just leaving it all behind,” TK continued, “just leaving it all for the next tenant to deal with. Everything was a reminder, you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spared a look at Carlos who gave him an encouraging smile. TK returned it with a small smile of his own before he carried on, “My dad insisted we take it all though; said someday I might want it all back, when I was in a better place. But that was so hard to picture at the time I didn’t believe him. I only went along with it because I didn’t have the energy to argue with him. Then we got here and I just shoved it all in the attic. I haven’t even opened most of these since they were packed.”   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We still don’t have to, if you’re not ready,” Carlos offered. “We can just put them in the garage, and can deal with them later, when you are.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really wouldn’t mind, after we just spent all that time carrying them all in here?” When Carlos nodded, TK laughed; warm and bright and a little disbelieving. “Sometimes I do really think you are too good to be true, babe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am exactly as good as you deserve,” Carlos disagreed, closing the distance between them and wrapping his arms around TK’s waist. TK leaned into the embrace, tilting his head so he could better see Carlos’s eyes. They were full of so much love it almost made him melt on the spot. For a moment he let his mind drift back in his New York apartment; his dad beside him with a firm, supportive hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ll move past this,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> his dad had told him as they stood next to a stack of unconstructed boxes in the midst of the clutter of his old life just a few days after it had so nearly come to an end. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I know it doesn’t seem like it now, but someday you will be ready to move on again, and that’ll be easier when you don’t have to replace all your coffee mugs.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How can you be so sure?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he had asked, voice weak and raspy from lack of use. He hadn’t done much talking in the past few days. There was nothing left he wanted to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Because nothing ever stays the same, TK. And because I believe that you only deserve good things, and someday you're going to find them; even if you’re not looking.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now here he was, just over a year later. Wrapped in the arms of the man he loved in their dining room, surrounded by the paraphernalia of his past on the precipice; waiting to take the plunge and blend their two separate lives into one. He looked from Carlos’s eyes back to the boxes. A year ago he had never wanted to see them again; they had been nothing but reminders. Now though, they looked like possibility. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s time,” he said eventually. “Besides, I’m pretty sure there were some coffee mugs I was pretty fond of in some of those boxes somewhere. It would be a shame for them to never see the light of day again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I guess we better get unpacking,” Carlos agreed, placing a light kiss on TK’s forehead before he began to unwind his arms from his waist. “I do have one question, though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything,” TK told him, with so much certainty it almost floored him. He had never thought he would ever feel safe enough to be so open with another person ever again, but he had learned a long time ago now that every inch of him was open to Carlos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you even use that exercise bike? Because I meant it when I said that I didn’t mind it in our dining room, but if you’re not going to use it it </span>
  <em>
    <span>might </span>
  </em>
  <span>look better in the garage.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK let out a laugh that loud and genuine, glancing back up at Carlos to see the same mirth reflected in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s up for discussion,” he agreed. “We have time, after all.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come find me on <a href="https://brilliantbanshee.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>